The instant invention relates generally to security devices, and particularly, to a lug lock.
Numerous locks have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to various purposes. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they will not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereafter described.